


Hot Brunette

by phoenixseths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall isn't very pleased when he has to evacuate his apartment at 3 am, but there's always something there to make it more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Brunette

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't wrestling, but it's one direction! i've been writing them for so long, and i've been having trouble writing wrestling lately, so i'll be sticking to one direction for now.

It was freezing in London, especially it being 3 am in the morning. Niall had gotten home from a 14 hour day long of college and work, plus over two hours of studying, and his main focus was sleep.

He was sleeping in his room when at 3 am the fire alarm went off, startling Niall awake as he wrapped a blanket around him and put on some sandals, rushing down the stairs to get out of the burning building as soon as possible, him not wanting to be burned to death.   
Outside it had to be at least 20 degrees and Niall instantly shivered as soon as the cold bit at his skin.

All Niall could hear was the chattering of his teeth, the alarm, and the soft murmuring of the confused people who also lived in the building. Niall didn't bother to ask anyone, part of that reason being that he was freezing. The fire department finally arrived, all the firefighters running into the burning building.

Niall just stood in the same place, freezing and looking ahead, waiting for someone to tell them they could go back inside and go to sleep in their warm beds. Niall started to look around the cluster of people when he spotted a brunette in only his boxers. He was hugging himself and he was shivering, standing away from the crowd. Niall found himself walking to the brunette, finding him very attractive.

"Hey, do you know what happened?" Niall asked, making the guy turn towards him.

"Y-Yeah, some guy w-was cooking at this late hour and i-it caught on fire." He replied with his deep voice. Niall wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying, since he was checking the guy out and he noticed his hair almost touched his shoulders, and he did have some nice arms and abs which were tattooed with different designs. He also noticed that on his stomach was a.... Butterfly? But he ignored it, not wanting to bring it up and make it seem like he was mocking him.

Niall looked back up the taller guy and he found him with a smug smile on his face, noticing that he was checking him out. Niall's cheeks suddenly got hot, and probably even redder than they did from the cold.

"So, what's your name?" Niall asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"M-Maybe I'll tell you if y-you let me into your blanket w-with you." Niall looked up at the man, surprised at his bold statement, but Niall wasn't going to say no to 'cuddling' with a hot guy. He opened his blanket slightly, him wincing at the cold as the guy stepped in and leaned against Niall, making him gasp at the cold contact.

"My name's Harry." He laughed, noticing Niall's reaction.

"Niall." Niall replied breathlessly, him trying to adjust to Harry's cold body.

"Sorry, it's kinda cold." Harry joked.

"You'll be forgiven if you give me your number and I can take you on a date sometime this week." Niall flirted, him suddenly feeling bold.

"I can agree to those terms." Harry smiled.

Niall and Harry continued to flirt with each other until they got the okay to go back inside, Harry and Niall were the last ones in, them distracted by each other and so they wouldn't get stuck in the door.

"Where's your apartment?" Niall asked.

"Second floor. What about you?"

"Same!" Niall exclaimed, Harry chuckling.

They walked upstairs and they stopped at Harry's apartment first, since Harry didn't want everyone to see him in just boxers again.

"Now, that number?" Niall asked, smirking.

"Yeah, come in and give me a minute." Niall stepped into the foyer, it looking the same as his. Harry got a sticky note and pen and quickly scribbled on it, then giving it to Niall. "Call me."

"Definitely." Niall grinned, then walking out after saying their goodbyes and going to his apartment. He laid back down in bed and got his phone, typing in the number on the sticky note Harry had given him. He moved his thumb, noticing more writing.

_Pick me up Friday at 8. Harry xx_

Niall pumped his fist in the air, getting a feeling of victory. Hey, he had to skip class that night, but who would turn down a hot brunette?


End file.
